Frío de invierno
by Gene15
Summary: Saya y Haji viajan alrededor de Rusia buscando más información sobre Diva y sus caballeros, mientras muchas cosas de sus vidas se van aclarando y tomando un rumbo sin detenimiento. Adentrate en esta historia y conoce de qué se trata.
1. Observarte

**Género: Horror. Suspenso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo intento ganar experiencia como escritora, y hacerlos pasar un buen rato sumergiéndolos en la historia. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Frío de invierno**

**capítulo 01**

**Observarte**

La vida, una palabra con un concepto que si no lo vives no se define. Para entender la vida en un mundo como el de ahora, hay que ser realista y objetivo. Dos opciones y un camino, ese era su destino, no había marcha atrás. Desde su nacimiento, en un mundo donde las apariencias y el poder aun eran más que un absurdo cliché y lastimaban como una espina al atravesar la carne. Saya Otonashi: una chica delgada, cabello azabache, eternos dieciséis años y de ojos color marrones que pueden hacer una metamorfosis y exponerlos de un color rojo intenso. Esta joven tiene el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos, pues es la última esperanza de esa especie, especie a la que no pertenece. No es una tarea fácil, sobre todo al tener que acabar con su misma especie para proteger el futuro de otra. Pero ésta chica está dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio, sus sentimientos son tan nobles que no se permitiría vivir en mundo de maldad. Tras escapar de un lugar llamado el zoológico y viajar alrededor del mundo, ha llegado a Rusia en busca de su principal objetivo. Su hermana menor, Diva. La responsable de hechos macabros y despreciables, al querer acabar con los seres humanos y erradicarlos para así, que su propia especie se apodere del mundo.

Empecemos con esta historia que se remonta a mediados del siglo XX, y está localizada en 1916.

**Rusia 1916**

Caminaba sin detenerse, pues tenían que apresurarse. Tal vez se tratara de una pista falsa o un simple hecho, pero no había otra opción, tenía que seguir adelante si quería lograr saber qué era lo que enrealidad le esperaba en ese sitio.

-Saya...- le escuchó llamarla, esa voz. Esa voz que siempre había permanecido a su lado. No era otro más que su fiel amigo compañero y caballero.- Saya...- le llamó nuevamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Haji?- Inquirió ella al detenerse. Sus pies se enterraban en la nieve.

-Creo que es tiempo de parar.- fueron las palabras calmadas que dijo su caballero.

-¿Parar?- No entendía por qué.

-Sí, Saya es por tu bien. Hemos estado caminando desde hace tres días sin detenernos. Debo cuidarte.- expuso Haji.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Haji no podemos parar, debemos ir en busca de los quirópteros.- pero esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

-Nos detendremos, buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche y además debes alimentarte.- le dejó claro que no podía replicar.

-Haji... yo no...- no pudo terminar la frase, un mareo se lo impidió, su caballero tenía razón. Estaba débil al no ingerir sangre y descansar.

Su caballero la sostuvo, al igual que siempre Haji estaba ahí para sostenerla. Lo miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos de color turquesa. Un momento tan simple y la vez tan intimo, esos momentos en que compartían un sentimiento, una conexión. A pesar de que al principio cuando se conocieron no se llevaran bien, esto no fue impedimento para que se forjara esa amistad, que luego de convertirse en reina y caballero dio paso a una relación más allá de la comprensión de otros. Una unión inmortal como su vida misma, y la realidad era que ya ella lo había notado, lo notó desde el mismo día en que lo vio. Ese día que al igual que ahora, iba vestido de oscuro y la atravesaba con esos ojos retadores y llenos de misterio.

-Duerme, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.- le prometió el joven a su reina.

-Gracias Haji... lo siento.- y al pronunciar la frase final, se sumió en apacible sueño.

Haji la miró por unos instantes, sabía que estaba agotada. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a ella. A pesar de que llevaban ropa de invierno le preocupaba. El iba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes, pantalón negro de vestir camisa blanca y el abrigo con que la cubrió. Ella iba vestida de pantalón negro tambien, un suéter blanco hasta los muslos y encima un grueso abrigo de lana y finalmente una botas marrones.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el caballero encontró un lugar. Estaba vacío, se trataba de un lugar abandonado que no estaba en malas condiciones. Era una casa grande que sólo estaba sucia al no albergar habitantes. Encontró una habitación. Dejó a saya en una silla un momento, dejó el celo en una esquina mientras limpiaba un poco la cama, registró un closed que se encontraba ahí, sacó unas sabanas limpias, las colocó en la cama y finalmente tendió a saya para que descansara plácidamente.

Le apartó ese mechón de cabello que siempre le recorría el rostro, no se cansaba de ello.

La dejó por unos minutos para salir hacía el resto de la casa y buscar algún alimento para saya, la conocía muy bien y sabía que no se sentiría bien consigo misma después de beber su sangre. Aunque igual se lo propondría, no era con ninguna mala intención; al contrario era por su bienestar, necesitaba estar fuerte para soportar una batalla. Y además el estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier dolor por ella. El cual en este caso no era físico. No, no era físico, su dolor era otro. Y sabía que saya albergaba uno grande después de hacer ese rito. La culpa de alimentarse de otro ser y creer que le robaba su vida. Para Haji simplemente era ser parte de ella. Además saya había madurado de una manera apresurada, luego huir.

Caminó por la sala de estar y encendió la chimenea que ahí se encontraba, era temprano pero el frío era demasiado para saya. Al menos así se sentiría más cálido, había mucha madera aun, notó que sería alrededor de un mes que dejaron la casa. Solo habían dejado los muebles lo demás se lo llevaron. Algo no muy extraño en Rusia y menos en esa época de guerra. Entró en la cocina, registró los estantes, y como pensó estaban llenos. Había comida al menos para un mes. Las personas que se fueron de allí al parecer no necesitaban de ella a donde se dirigían. Cerró los estantes nuevamente y volvió a la habitación junto a saya. La miró y estaba tranquilamente dormida, su respiración era suave y su rostro reflejaba que estaba profundamente dormida. Y como no, si era una persona que necesitaba dormir mucho para estar cien por ciento activa, luego de haber estado casi cinco días sin dormir entre investigar, y caminar los últimos tres, la chica colapsó. Eran las dos de la tarde. Se sentó a su lado a admirarla, como lo hacía cientos de veces y nunca, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Observaba con ojos penetrantes, la detallaba como nadie, se fijaba en cada parte de su rostro de su cuerpo... y hasta su alma. Saya era todo para el, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. La persona más importante para el. Y la protegería hasta el fin, hasta de ella misma.

Y así pasaron las horas, anocheció y amaneció , se fue la luna y llegó el sol. La débil luz se filtraba por una de las ventanas que estaba en la habitación, Saya empezaba a despertar. Abrió sus grandes orbes cafés, miró a su alrededor buscando en su mente la respuesta del por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. Al parecer encontró algo, giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Haji, si ahí estaba. Esperándola como siempre, se acercó hasta la cama y ella empezó a levantarse, Haji la ayudó aunque ella no lo pidiera, y es que no era necesario que lo hiciera. La enderezó y la miró fijamente esperando una pregunta porvenir. Lo que así fue.

-Haji...¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió aun adormilada.

-En una casa, treinta kilómetros del pueblo del que nos hablaron.

-Bien, no estamos lejos. Gracias por encontrar este sitio.- le dijo gentilmente.

-Tu deseo, es mi deseo.- fue lo que contestó el joven.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse y cuanto estuvo apunto de salir de la cama, sonó su estomago.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, Haji sonrió sin que ella lo notara. La tomó de la mano y la volvió a sentar en la cama, la miró de frente, y le dijo:

-Tienes que desayunar, pero creo que también deberías alimentarte de... - estaba diciéndole el.

-No.- cortó rápido.- No quiero, no quiero tener que lastimarte Haji, te le he dicho muchas veces.- le replicó saya a su caballero.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, y tú no me lastimas ya te lo he dicho. Tus deseos son mis deseos.- le dijo con esa mirada de siempre, serena y transmitiva.

-No tu no debes desear que yo te útilice. No te voy a lastimar.- se seguía negando saya a la proposición de su protector.

A pesar de el cambio emocional de saya, ella aun seguía manteniendo ese sentimiento de culpa cuando se alimentaba. No siempre se negaba a beber sangre de su caballero, ya que a veces no ponía objeción, pero había ocasiones en que Haji tenía que persuadirla para que ella lo hiciera.

Haji se sentó de golpe, hundiendo un poco más el colchón. La tomó del rostro con su mano derecha, y lo acercó a su blanquecino cuello. Y le susurró al oído.

-Mi deber es protegerte, y yo no sufro al alimentarte. Al contrario, lo disfruto tanto como tu. Al ser parte de ti, es por eso que yo como tu caballero tengo la necesidad de compartir mi sangre contigo.- al decirle eso , saya dejó las sabanas, que las tenía agarradas y escondidas en un puño. Alzó sus manos y las posó una en su rostro y la otra en su pecho. Una muestra de confianza hacía el.- Ahora, hazlo.- le dijo luego el caballero.

Y con esas palabras, saya clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de ese hombre, sus ojos se tornaron rojos al probar aquel liquido. succionó y succionó. Los minutos le parecían eternos, tan lentos, pero tan relajantes. Sentía una calidez deslizarse por el interior de su garganta que se esparcía por todo su ser. El ambiente emanaba paz, un momento intimo entre dama y caballero. Él se aferraba a su cintura sin apretar. Con un disfrute que nadie, ningún otro ser podría sentir.

Finalmente con un suspiro terminó. Aun se sostenía de el, Haji echó para atrás su rostro y así mirarla de frente y poder observarla. Se miraron unos segundos, contemplando un hecho que no tenía ninguna mala intención. La única intención era el amor. Uno inmortal, que con el pasar de los años no se corroe sino que se afianza.

Como el cielo y las estrellas,como la aurora y el amanecer, que se mezclan formando algo hermoso y sin igual, como saya y Haji. Que sin ellos saberlo, se encontraron en la vida para compartirla juntos, crecer y madurar juntos. Vivir el uno por el otro y morir el uno por el otro.

Derrepente, volvió a sonar el estomago de saya. Protestando por alimentos. Ella no pudo hacer más que volverse a sonrojar, hundió su rostro avergonzado el cuello de su caballero. Y el le correspondió abranzandola para apoyarla. Luego la apartó para decirle.

-Ven, tienes que desayunar.- Así tan sencillo, Haji lograba tener esa capacidad única de hacerla sentir tan humana y tan buena. La hacía ver como si quisiera transmitirle que no era un monstruo. Y siempre lo hizo, al no querer huir de ella en zoológico y odiarla como los demás por ser diferente; Al igual que Joel, pero con algo más profundo. Con algo que no tenía color, no era palpable. Pero si innegable.

-Si... gracias Haji, de verdad.- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Cosa que Haji lo alegró mucho, aunque no lo demostrara. Pues Saya no había sonreído mucho últimamente.

Desde que dejaron el zoológico, ella había dejado de ser aquella chica dulce e inocente, que protestaba por todo y soñaba con ser esgrimista. Esa chica ya no era la misma. No desde aquel fatídico día en que diva, su hermana gemela acabó con todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joel. Ahora era una joven que luchaba día a día consigo misma por obtener un deseo que estaba más allá de la humanidad. Y otro que solo podría ser obtenido de su propia mano.

Y así se levantaron y dirigieron a la cocina. Juntos, como siempre estarían.

Después de haber desayunado Saya, ambos se alistaron y decidieron salir al pueblo a investigar. Pues según lo que habían podido averiguar, sucesos extraños estaban apareciendo en algunos pueblos y ciudades en ciertas regiones de Rusia, y sobre todo la presunta implicación de máximo jefe del Estado ruso al Zar Nicolás II y su familia Romanov.

Salieron de la casa y después de unos pocos minutos llegaron al pueblo, gracias a la velocidad de Haji. Las personas allí no socializaban mucho con los forasteros y sobre todo cuando notaban que eran extranjeros o extraños. Tal era el caso de Saya y Haji, quienes llamaban la atención al reconocer en su rostros que no pertenecían allí, y la ropa de saya no iba acorde como se vestía una mujer y menos de ese lugar. Se encontraron con un muchacho muy hablador el cual les brindó información.

-Hola, me llamo Saya y el es Haji.- Saludó saya y se presentó- Disculpa ¿sabes que ha estado sucediendo en el pueblo últimamente? Es que hemos notado que hay casas las cuales están vacías.

-Hola, mi nombre es Viktor, ah ya veo ustedes son turistas o algo así.- dijo mirándolos a ambos.- Bueno la verdad es que la gente del pueblo ha empezado a mudarse, los que pueden. Ya que han ocurridos ciertas cosas extrañas.- dijo el chico haciéndose el misterioso y esperando a que le preguntasen más.

-¿Entonces se van por miedo? ¿Qué son esos sucesos extraños a los que te refieres?- preguntó saya. Haji se limitaba a oír.

-Si, creo que es por eso, pues es que desde hace algunos meses se han estado extraviando personas, las cuales aparecen muertas sin una gota de sangre, o simplemente desaparecen y no las volvemos a ver. Al principio creíamos que se trataba de algo relacionado con la guerra. Pero se ha vuelto algo muy extraño ya que por estos pueblos no acercan mucho soldados o gente del gobierno.- explicó el chico dándoles valiosa información.

Saya y Haji asintieron, pues comprobaron que iban por buen rumbo. Había quirópteros por esa zona, y los más probable era que allí solo estuvieran ellos. Pues no creían que en ese lugar estuvieran diva y sus caballeros, pero algo tramaban o algo hicieron en ese lugar.

-Muchas gracias por explicarnos.- le agradeció saya.

-De nada, creo que deben tener mucho cuidado, pues las personas de aquí no confían en nadie, sobre todo los ancianos. Así que no se les haga raro si les hacen malas caras.

-No te preocupes, sólo estamos de paso.- dijo saya al chico.

-Creo que es conveniente que no andes solo por lugares o solo por el bosque.- dijo Haji, hablándole al chico por primera vez.

-De hecho lo hago, sólo salgo hasta la tarde, pues debo hacerlo por mi trabajo además vivo cerca solo debo estar al pendiente de los animales de mi familia.- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.- ¿y ustedes son familia?- preguntó finalmente el chico al notar que iban solos.

-Más que eso.- dijo Saya mirando a Haji.

-Ah, ya veo.- al parecer el chico sacó sus propias conclusiones dada la respuesta de Saya.

-Adiós, gracias por aclararnos nuestras dudas. Ya nos vamos.- le dijo Saya despidiéndose.

-Adiós, que les vaya muy bien.- dijo el chico saludando con su mano verlos alejarse.

~OoOoOoO~

Luego que se alejaron lo suficiente comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que el muchacho les contó.

-No creo que hallan muchos quirópteros Saya, pero debemos eliminarlos antes que sigan asesinando más gente en el pueblo.- le dijo Haji.

-Lo se, he pensado lo mismo. Pero creo que debemos investigar un poco más, creo que algo más pudo haber sucedido en este pueblo ¿ya que para que dejar los quirópteros solamente? Si pudieron haber acabado la misma diva o cualquiera de sus caballeros con todo el pueblo.- le expuso Saya lo que pensaba.

-Debe haber algo más, y si lo hay acabaremos por descubrirlo.- dijo Haji tranquilamente.

-Si debe haber algo más, además debemos apresurarnos para llegar hasta la ciudad de Petrogrado. Después de todo, es por eso que estamos aquí.- le recordó Saya.

-Saya no te preocupes, primero resolvamos lo que está sucediendo aquí, luego podremos irnos, además correremos con la suerte de investigar un poco más.- le aconsejó el caballero.

-Está bien, eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer, pero no debemos demorar mucho. El escudo Rojo nos ha dejado todo listo para nuestra infiltración, así que vamos.- finalizó la reina.

Después de unos minutos recorrieron el pueblo completamente, y como el chico les informó la gente no era muy amigable. Aun así no notaron nada fuera de lo común entre esas personas, conversaron con una chica que les dijo que había una vieja casa en el bosque, a la que ninguno se acercaba por miedo, ya que ahí vivió un científico y medico que supuestamente las personas de ahí decían que hacía cosas extrañas. Y que a pesar de no estar habitada de noche se escuchaban gritos, además de que los jóvenes que se atrevieron a acercarse jamás volvieron. Luego de eso se encontraron algunos cuerpos sin vida cerca del bosque y desde entonces nadie había entrado allí.

Se adentraron en el sin ningún indicio de sucesos anormales, lograron ver la casa hacia el centro del bosque y se dirigieron a ella.

-Ya la veo, ahí está mira.- dijo Saya señalándola con su índice.- Se ve muy normal, y es por eso que no nos debemos distraer.

Llegaron a la entrada y como les habían dicho que estaba abandonada, Haji abrió la puerta principal hasta que ambos entraron. Cruzaron el umbral y empezaron a mirar, habían muchos libros, la casa era grande y espaciosa. Revisaron las habitaciones y no había nada, decidieron entrar en lo que parecía un despacho o biblioteca, comenzaron a leer los libros que se encontraban allí y la mayoría eran de ciencias, química o biología; también habían algunos de literatura y música. Echaron un vistazo y no encontraron nada. Luego Saya hizo ademán de sacar un gran libro de los estantes, cuando este fue movido la biblioteca se abrió dando paso hacía una habitación secreta.

-Entremos.- dijo Haji a Saya a lo cual ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándole un respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- preguntó Saya a Haji, al notar que la habitación era algo extraña.

Era un lugar parecido a un laboratorio, donde al parecer hicieron varios experimentos, pues había estantes con todo tipo de drogas y medicinas.

-Al parecer este sitio era el lugar donde hacían cosas, exactamente qué, es lo que debemos descubrir. Mira eso.- dijo señalando un ataúd.- dejó el celo en el suelo para sacar el ataúd de una extraña pared donde se encontraba insertado.

-¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?- dijo saya, y Haji no respondió solo empezó a bajar la caja de madera, la colocó en el suelo y dijo:

-Es hora de abrirla, y ver que es lo que encierra.- dijo Haji, entonces bajó uno de sus brazos dispuesto a hacerlo.

Haji tomó con fuerza la tapa, la levantó al primer movimiento. Cedió inmediatamente, Saya y Haji estaban atentos para ver que yacía dentro. Entonces cuando miraron no había ningún cuerpo, pero si había muchos documentos. Documentos que leyeron detenidamente donde nombraba a la familia Goldsmith actual, donde compraban ciertos terrenos en Rusia. Así como también una serie de documentos de investigación acerca de la sangre de las reinas, no explicaba para que, pero seguro no era nada bueno. Y por último una carta que no tenía nombre a quién iba dirigida y tampoco por quién fue escrita, donde advertía sobre la letalidad de la sangre de Saya y que estaba cazando a su hermana.

-Diva no está aquí como lo sospeché, pero esto nos brinda información con la que no contábamos ¿Crees que debamos partir hoy mismo?- le preguntó Saya a Haji.

El la miró y enseguida le dio su opinión.

-Si te sientes con las fuerzas necesarias podemos continuar.-respondió el caballero.

-Me siento mucho mejor, pero antes...

-Si ya lo se.- terminó Haji antes que ella siguiera hablando.

En ese instante salió un quiróptero de algún lado, instintivamente Saya lo vio venir, pues su sangre se lo advertía y su gran oído que era como una vista se lo anticipó.

-Esta al lado, salgamos afuera será mejor.- le dijo sin nervios.

En ese momento el quiróptero apareció en la habitación donde estaban, miró directamente a Saya con intención de atacarla, pero Haji rápidamente con su gran velocidad agarró su Celo de donde lo había dejado y se interpuso entre ellos. El quiróptero se molestó por tal intromisión, entonces hizo ademán de atacar a Haji el cual con una patada lo envió al otro lado de la casa formando un agujero en la pared. Saya sin advertir a su caballero salió de la casa, el quiróptero se levantó y fue en busca de su objetivo, Saya lo esquivó cuando este se le abalanzó de lado. Haji salió afuera y vio la escena cuando el quiróptero quiso repetir el movimiento Haji sacó la katana de Saya y se pasó por los aires, Saya la atrapó y la desenfundo. El quiróptero se acercaba de nuevo a tacar pero de manera más rápida. Saya lo esperaba, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente colocó su sangre en el borde de la lamina. Sus ojos cambiaron y el quiróptero se acercó y Saya lo asestó en el primer ataque, cortándole el brazo izquierdo para luego darle el golpe final atravesándolo con su katana en el abdomen cristalizandose al instante. Haji fue hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Haji quitándole la katana para guardarla en el estuche.

-Si, no pasa nada. Pero si el era el único quiróptero aquí entonces todas las víctimas fueron asesinadas por el. Tal vez hasta el mismo científico del que nos habló el joven del pueblo, de cualquier manera lo que vinimos a investigar está hecho ahora sigamos nuestro rumbo.-le dijo Saya a su caballero.

-Entonces marcharnos ahora será mejor, así podremos alcanzar el tren. Llegaremos más rápido a la ciudad sin llamar la atención-. Sugirió Haji.

Tomaron sus cosas Haji volvió adentro para tomar un poco de comida para Saya, luego se dirigieron a la estación del tren más cercana. Y así partieron en una búsqueda que habían comenzado hace muchos años y no terminaría hasta que de fin a su objetivo.

**continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿está mal, está bien? ¿Qué le falta? ¿Qué le sobra? Les aclaro antes que piense mal, me estoy basando tanto en el manga adagio; como de la parte corta del anime donde están en Rusia, pero eso no significa que será igual. Me refiero a que tendrá ciertas similitudes, pero como toda historia de fanfic es una inspiración basada en ello. Disculpen si los aburrí aclarando pero sentí que era necesario. Dejenme su review y** **en el próximo capítulo mejoraré si es que tengo algún error, este es solo un abrir de boca pues los siguientes capítulos serán más largos y con más acción en términos de batalla. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. **


	2. Trayectoria

**Género. Horror. Suspenso. **

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo intento ganar experiencia como escritora de fics, y hacerlos pasar un buen rato sumergiéndolos en la historia. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Frío de invierno**

**Capítulo 02**

**Trayectoria**

Habiendo investigado más de lo que tenían planeado, Saya y Haji abordaron el tren de la tarde. Aproximadamente a las 6:15 pm subieron a éste, el vagón que habilitaron era perfecto, pocas personas y las que ahí se encontraban parecían estar en completa normalidad, una pareja con dos niños pequeños, un señor de mediana edad y una joven pareja con una señora mayor, estos eran todos, ya que los otros vagones estaban hasta el tope o casi.

Saya miraba por la ventanilla, mientras que Haji la miraba recordando la primera vez que abordaron un tren, nostalgia, alegría y añoranza sentía por recordar aquellos momentos antes y después de su estadía en el zoológico. Los pensamientos de Saya eran evidentes, pensaba en su hermana menor. Derrepente apareció un hombre que interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean de cenar?.-preguntó en el empleado del tren.

Saya, miró a Haji unos segundos y luego recordó que antes había estado leyendo en una carta el menú de la noche. Ya había decidido.

-Buenas noches, sería tan amable de traerme una taza de chocolate caliente... ammm y también unas galletas de las que se mencionan aquí.-dijo Saya al hombre.

-Muy bien ha hecho buena elección debido éste frío, ¿Y para el señor?-dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Haji.

-No gracias, no deseo nada.-dijo Haji con su habitual voz.

-Entonces regreso en un momento con su cena señorita.

_**~Flashback~**_

Antes de abordar el tren Haji le sugirió a Saya cambiar su atuendo para no llamar la atención. Pero no llevaba alguna otra prenda para cambiarse, entonces se fijaron en una señora que vendía varios artículos de toda clase entre ellos ropa. Se acercaron e inmediatamente preguntaron su valor pero se dieron cuenta que el dinero que llevaban sólo podrían usarlo para los boletos y aún sobraba algo pero no suficiente. Pero tenía la comida que Haji tomó para ella... entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Buenas tardes señora, queremos hacer un intercambio con usted.-Dijo Saya a la señora rubia canosa.

-¿Un intercambio? ¿Qué ganaría yo?-se preguntó la comerciante.

-Pues la verdad es que necesito ese vestido y el abrigo que viene con él, pero no llevamos suficiente dinero entonces queremos hacer un intercambio, mire tenemos aquí suficiente comida la cuál puede usar o vender, como bien sabe todo esto se encuentra escaso, y su valor es muy alto ¿Digame le interesa?- Saya fue muy persuasiva y directa al grano.

-Oh vaya... por su puesto chica toma el vestido y el abrigo. Todo eso me saldría muy caro aunque me lo consiguiera un conocido. Ten éstas zapatillas también van a juego con el vestido, muchas gracias por su oferta.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

Corrieron los minutos y nada que aparecía el camarero, el hombre que estaba con sus hijos y su esposa decidió ir a ver por qué se tardaban tanto en traer la cena. El hombre desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba con el otro vagón, mientras los demás conversaban y esperaban la cena. Pero a Saya y Haji les pareció extraño que tardara tanto, sí sólo iba a ver el retraso... a menos que hubiese ocurrido algo. Saya y Haji intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron, en ese momento se movió fuertemente el tren, como si algo muy pesado hubiese rodado. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de los vagones delanteros, y también los de allí hicieron lo mismo asustados por el estruendo. No esperaron más y se dirigieron hacia la parte delantera.

-Deben quedarse todos aquí, por ningún motivo salgan por favor.-les dijo Saya a las personas.

Ellos simplemente asintieron, pero la esposa del hombre estaba aun más asustada.

-¡Por favor encuentren a mi esposo, no dejen que le pase algo!-gritaba muy asustada la mujer.

Saya no respondió salió seguida de Haji y los dejaron allí dónde estarían a salvo. Entraron a siguiente vagón y todo estaba oscuro, no se veía bien pero las personas estaban a salvo, fuera lo que fuese aun no había llegado a la parte trasera. Algunos estaban golpeados seguramente por haberse movido el tren de manera tan abrupta y rápida. Siguieron hasta el siguiente vagón y los mismo. Pero se escuchaban gritos de los de adelante, caminaron despacio sin hacer ruido y pasaron al siguiente vagón, ésta vez no había personas asustadas escondiéndose. Sólo habían muertos y sangre por doquier, no cabía duda que algún quiróptero estaba en el tren. Pasaron por encima de todo el desastre que había, pero no se veía la criatura. Levemente se escuchó un sonido que provenía de arriba. Así que ahí estaba.

-Está arriba.-dijo Haji

-Lo se, subiremos dame la katana.-le pidió y pensando rápidamente sí los estarían siguiendo.

Haji le tendió la katana y Saya la tomó, salieron a fuera y subieron al techo. Ahí estaba, lleno de sangre y con esos ojos brillantes. En cuanto la reina y su caballero subieron la criatura fijó la vista en Saya haciendo sonidos fuertes y dejando claro que iba por ella. Haji hizo el primer movimiento y le dio una patada lanzándolo varios metros hacia otro vagón, rápidamente el caballero fue hacia el pero Saya fue más rápida y llenó de sangre la hoja de la espada e inmediatamente cambió sus ojos a un rojo intenso y brillante. La criatura se levantó y Saya estaba esperando a que él la atacase y así fue. El quiróptero al levantarse fue hacia ella, Saya esquivó todos los ataques de la criatura mientras notaba que no era un caballero, al mismo tiempo que Haji también lo hacía y llegaron a una conclusión. Experimentos, eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo estaba claro los documentos en el ataúd, las propiedades y ese laboratorio que hallaron. Concordaba, estaban tratando de crear una nueva raza de quirópteros. Pero este no estaba perfeccionado, así que sería una ejecución rápida. Haji hizo ademán de atacarlo nuevamente, pero el quiróptero le reconoció sus intensiones y enseguida se apartó dirigiéndose hacia Saya. La reina se hartó del juego de caza y fue a darle un ataque directo pero en ese momento el tren hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco y los tres se vieron afectados, al venir una curva y seguramente con los daños que había causado el quiróptero en la parte delantera tenían problemas. Saya resbaló pero Haji usó su tremenda velocidad y detuvo su caída mientras que la criatura cayó del tren rodando por la nieve, mientras que reina y caballero veían como se alejaban de la criatura y sabían que buscaría de nuevo a Saya, lo malo era que seguramente antes de encontrarse de nuevo intentaría cazar para alimentarse así que en la próxima parada lo esperarían.

-El vendrá a buscarme de nuevo.-dijo Saya levantándose.

-Lo sé, lo esperaremos más adelante.-le dijo Haji.

~OoOoOoO~

Después de haber entrado nuevamente al los vagones y chequear la situación fue lamentable, la muertes, hubieron muchas muertes tantos niños adultos y ancianos que no sabían nada absolutamente nada de la guerra entre reinas y caballeros de una especie que luchaba por alcanzar distintos objetivos y los humanos estaban incluidos, puesto que la decisión y la búsqueda de algo más allá de las razas comunes, hechas por éstos fue lo que dio comienzo a una sangrienta y despiadada batalla que sería el comienzo de lo que se convirtió en una lucha frenética por lograr dos puntos vistas diferentes y que al final uno sólo ganaría. Luego de llagar a la siguiente parada, los lesionados y heridos fueron atendidos, los muertos reconocidos y entregados a su familiares. Se abrió una investigación y las personas que estuvieran ya en buenas condiciones tenían que responder las preguntas que se estaban haciendo. Las cuales eran: _¿Usted vio algo raro cuando subió, y antes de las muertes? ¿qué fue lo lograron ver y escuchar? ¿notaron si eran hombres armados los que provocaron todo esto? _Y esa eran el tipo de preguntas que hacían a las personas, quienes desconsoladas por su perdidas respondían que ellos sólo escuchaban gritos de los vagones de adelante y quienes fueron a ver lo que ocurría jamás regresaban. Hubieron pocos sobrevivientes en la parte delantera, ellos fueron los que pudieron mantener el tren en marcha, pero con la poca experiencia que tenían llegaron a tropezones a su destino puesto que ellos sólo encontraron los que una manejaban el tren pero ya estaban muertos. Y con sólo esa información la policía y el ejercito ruso no llegaron a ninguna conclusión sobre qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió allí, puesto que las víctimas estaban destrozadas o sin una gota de sangre, algunos de los pasajeros ancianos llenos de supersticiones ya fuera por venir del campo o el tipo de creencia que tenían, dijeron que se trataba de un demonio que se alimentaba de sangre, ésto al llegar a oídos de los del ejercito y equipo de investigación les pareció algo ilógico y sin sentido. Pero para males era la cruda realidad, quizá no fuera un demonio cómo los pueblerinos se lo imaginaban, pero si se asemejaba mucho a la criatura sedienta de sangre que atacaba y mataba sólo por unos litros de sangre.

Saya y Haji decidieron abandonar el tren, pues esperarían a ver si el quiróptero aparecía y así tratar de salvar las vidas que estuviesen en peligro. El resto del recorrido tendría que ser a pie, o al menos hasta cierto punto.

Sin embargo las cosas que les deparaba su viaje era desconocido así que se la jugaban a su suerte.

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscarlo nosotros no quiero más heridos y en todo caso lo peor, muertos inocentes.-dijo Saya a su caballero.

-Bien, tus deseos son mis deseos.-le hizo saber Haji a su ama.

-Debe venir muy rápido, puesto que seguramente piensa que voy huyendo de él.-añadió Saya analizando la situación.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, si regresamos lo más pronto es probable que nos encontremos con el en la zona boscosa justo antes de llegar a al aldea que se encuentra un poco más adelante y evitaríamos que corran riesgo.-comentó Haji enfatizando los puntos más importantes, el salvar las vidas inocentes y la emboscada a la criatura.

-Entonces es ahora.-dijo Saya mirándolo.

Inmediatamente Haji la tomó en sus brazos y usó su súper-velocidad para hacer lo que habían hablado. No pasó mucho tiempo de que llegaran a su destino debido a la gran velocidad del caballero y pronto se vio esa zona boscosa de la que hablaron, y así era había una gran cantidad de árboles que por ser invierno y una de las zonas más frías de Rusia los árboles se encontraban sin hojas, todo el paisaje era blanquecino y espeso.

Se adentraron al sitio, y empezó Haji bajar su velocidad y en unos segundos yacían ambos parados en medio de el sitio.

-Está acercándose.-dijo Saya que lo oía claramente.

Haji no dijo nada sólo esperó. A los pocos minutos llegó la criatura hematófaga.

-La primera vez no les presté mucha atención.-dijo saya a su caballero derrepente.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Haji

-El otro, el que acabé en la cabaña. También era como éste, no se trataba de un caballero ellos son otro tipo, no son muy inteligente más bien todos su ataques son por instinto. Él también era producto de algún tipo de experimentación.-le explicó Saya a Haji.

-Entonces pueden haber más, tal vez cientos de ellos o un número estipulado para que no se salgan de control. De todas formas si las ordenes que les dieron es atacarte, que es lo que al menos estos dos han hecho, es porque los están probando y buscan perfeccionarlos.-concluyó Haji.

-Si... ya llegó.-ambos lo veían claramente.

La criatura veía con mucho peor genio que la vez anterior, tal parecía que no le había gustado que Saya se le perdiera de vista unas pocas horas. Pero a pesar de ser muy inteligente y actuar sólo por instinto tampoco era tan tonto, sólo le faltaban pocas cosas seguramente ¿Pero para qué exactamente? Si diva podía tener caballeros puros y hacer el mejor ejercito que quisiera tener ¿Alguien más estaba metiendo las manos en todos eso? Alguien a parte de los caballeros de diva, o más bien ¿ellos estaban involucrando a otras personas? Fuera eso o no, algo grande se aproximaba.

Mientras Saya hacía sus preguntas mentales, la criatura les llegó de frente, recibiéndolo con un golpe de su celo, Saya sabía que estaba intentando y Haji lo frenaría por eso no se preocupó en esquivarlo. Pero era ahora el momento de darle fin al monstruo. Rápidamente cambió el color de sus ojos, quitó la funda, llenó la abertura que se encontraba en la hoja del sable con su sangre. El quiróptero fue hacia ella mientras que Saya no perdió tiempo y lo cortó desde abajo separando su cuerpo el cuál la salió mucha sangre y luego poco a poco empezó a cristalizarse dejando el cuerpo sin vida.

-Ya era hora, me causaste más problemas de los que creí. Pero también fuiste de ayuda.-le dijo Saya al cadáver.

Haji recogió la funda y se la entregó, Saya la recibió y volvió a colocársela a la katana en espera de una próximo duelo.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos'-preguntó el caballero.

-Nos comunicaremos con el escudo rojo, y les haremos saber que los planes han cambiado, ya no me interesa la infiltración. Todo lo que estoy descubriendo ahora es más importante, y si no están de acuerdo pues van a tener que estarlo por las buenas o las malas.-dijo Saya decidida a hacer lo que ella creía conveniente.

Empezaron a caminar dejando un interminable rastro que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, pues empezaba a nevar. Saya miró hacia el cielo y un copito de nieve cayó en su mejilla.

-¿Se acercará una tormenta o simplemente será una nevada pasajera?- hizo la pregunta en voz alta tanto para ella como para Haji sin dejar de lado que tenía un doble sentido.

-Sea lo que sea, será mejor estar prevenidos.-dijo su compañero.

-Tienes razón, ambas podrían ser.-dijo sonriendo.

Haji también sonrió y se fueron sin más, pues partieron en búsqueda de más respuestas.

**Continuará...**

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que me he sorprendido con la gran cantidad de mensajes personales y los pocos reviews, espero que puedan dejarme ésta vez, los que tengan o no tengan cuentas en fanfiction. **

**Agradecimientos a:**** SayaDHaji, gracias por tu review, si de hecho la unión de que le estoy dando con el manga adagio es para poder plasmar mucho mejor los acontecimientos de las historia que abarca en Rusia. Espero te siga gustando y hasta la próxima. Sayaaomes, jeje no sé de qué te ríes tanto pero creo saber de qué, de hecho supe que alguien tendría que hacerlo y gracias por el review. Luna-cst3 aquí está, listo mi reto vez que si pude dejarme review en tu nombre seguramente todos pensaron que sho de sosa me estaba opinando xD bueno espero que esta vez no me dejes un pm sino un verdadero review de tu propio puño bye ^^/. ruthgamba, gracias muchas gracias, de verdad crees que es perfecto? Wow entonces estoy haciéndolo bien, hasta la próxima y sigue por favor leyendo. Bueno esos son todos, puesto que los pm no son validos no los puedo colocar. Hasta una ¡próxima lectura! **


	3. Cruce

**Genero:Drama/Thriller/Romance/ Fantasía. **

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo intento ganar experiencia como escritora de fics, y hacerlos pasar un buen rato sumergiéndolos en la historia. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Frío de invierno**

**Capítulo 03**

**Cruce**

Sangre, sangre... y más sangre. La cantidad de personas muertas era inmensa, fuego por todos lados, y las pocas personas que aún quedaban con vida corrían desesperados sin una dirección exacta. Cuándo creían que se hallaban a salvo eran despedazados por incontables criaturas que los asesinaban de todas las maneras posibles. Decapitados, cortados en dos partes, les quitaban sus miembros y le succionaban la sangre. Y en lo alto de una colina, dándole un toque dramático como si de una obra trágica se tratara, se distinguía una mujer. Una mujer hermosa de cabellos tan oscuros como el azabache, ojos azules que brillaban; piel pálida y con una voz que le hacía gala a su belleza física. La voz melodiosa era perfecta... una princesa con una hermosa voz. Pero toda esa belleza era superficial, porque era sólo apariencia. Porque enrealidad se trataba de una muchacha peligrosa que sólo disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Díme algo hermanita ¿Te gusta el mundo que he creado?- preguntó la chica de ojos azules, diciendo en un tono lleno de maldad. Y una mirada de triunfo que chispeaba odio e ira.- Tu y yo somos iguales, no intentes negarlo. Somos unos monstruos...- y empezó a carcajearse.

En ese instante, Saya despertó. Había sido una pesadilla... La misma pesadilla que siempre la acosaba. Hizo ademán de levantarse, entonces apareció alguien para ayudarla, Haji.

-¿Un sueño?-preguntó el caballero.

-Si... una pesadilla, una que no permitiré que se haga realidad.-le dijo Saya convencida.

Saya se levantó, y se acomodó mucho mejor hasta quedar sentada. Se encontraban en una cueva, puesto que muchas veces no encontraban casuchas o propiedades abandonadas.

-¿Qué crees que esté planeando Diva?- Preguntó Saya derrepente a su caballero.

-No tengo la respuesta Saya, pero si te puedo decir esto. Tu jamás serás como Diva, más allá de que tu hermana haya llevado una vida distinta, ambas han sufrido pero no de la misma manera. Eres más fuerte de lo que tu misma crees.

El caballero nunca hablaba tanto, pero cuando lo hacía era para reconfortarla. Siempre, de alguna manera Haji lograba darle paz en momentos de angustia. Su corazón se sentía cálido y con fuerzas.

-Gracias Haji, de alguna manera te he involucrado en todo esto y tu ni siquiera me odias por ello.-Le dijo Saya.

-Saya, tu cambiaste mi vida. Tu me hiciste mejor, por eso vivo por ti y para ti.

Ella sonrió recordando los momentos felices en aquella época en que vivían en el zoológico.

Haji tomó su Celo y empezó a tocar, esa melodía que ella misma le había enseñado y con el paso del tiempo Haji la perfeccionó.

~OoOoOoO~

**En otra parte de Rusia.**

-Saya se acerca cada vez más, tenemos que tomar medidas. Lo quirópteros que hemos enviado aún no están perfeccionados, pero Saya lo sabe, no es tonta para estas alturas ya se debe haber dado cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo.-Decía Amshel en líder de los caballeros de Diva.

-Pero si sabías que se iba a dar cuenta ¿para qué se los enviaste?- preguntó otro caballero que allí se encontraba.

-Porque quiero que venga, mientras ella se acerque más podré hacer un nuevo movimiento que tengo en mente. Saya no está sola, recuerda que están los de el escudo rojo. Y Saya no hará todo lo que le pidan, seguramente están juntos en esto pero trabajando por separado.

-Si así fuera, de todas formas estaríamos poniendo toda la investigación en peligro. Como tu mismo afirmas, Saya no es tonta. Sea la trampa que le estés armando debes sacarle un plan b. Las cosas no siempre salen como las esperas.- Decía el otro caballero entre las sombras.

-Saya vendrá, y yo haré lo que tengo que hacer.-Se sonrió Amshel.

~OoOoOoO~

Luego de haber descansado, Saya y Haji siguieron su camino. Las cosas estaban tomando otro sentido. Habían avisado al escudo rojo que ellos irían por otro rumbo y que la misión que les habían encargado estaría cancelada. Al menos hasta que la nueva pista hacia Diva fuera confirmada o descartada. El escudo rojo trató de persuadir a Saya para que volviera al ** Punto **de enfoque; la familia Romanov, al parecer unos cuantos negocios con los Goldsmith del lado enemigo los incluía a ellos en la lista que cada día se acrecentaba. La carta queSaya les había enviado en una parada en uno de los pueblos que habían pasado, llegó rápidamente, y también la respuesta.

Pero las cosas empezarían a cambiar, porque el destino les tenía jugada una carta con las que ninguno contaba.

Haji y Saya sabiendo ya que aunque ellos no estuviesen, el escudo rojo seguiría al tanto de la familia Romanov, pero no era que se preocupasen al contrario. Si ellos tenían algo que ver o estaban implicados directamente tarde o temprano iban a verse las caras, Si algo había aprendido Saya a lo largo de su lucha era que todos los que tenían contacto con ella y Diva no se libraban de aquella guerra tan fácil y pagaban un alto precio por ella.

Con las averiguaciones que hicieron en cada pueblo y la ayuda de sus habitantes, llegaron a un sitio dónde se decía que estaban pasando ** Sucesos extraños**.

-Casi todas las personas hablaron de los mismo, no creo que sea coincidencia.-dijo Saya.

Haji la miró y volvió a fijar la vista en el sendero. Había una construcción grande detrás de un colina llena de nieve, no se podía identificar qué era. Pero lo sabrían al momento de acercarse.

-Dejame ir primero, observaré la zona y luego volveré. No puedo arriesgarte, no sabemos quienes o cuántos son, además puede que esté vigilada.-dijo Haji habiendo pensado en todo, pero principalmente en el resguardo de su reina.

-Está bien, pero Haji... ten cuidado.-le dijo Saya.

El no hizo ningún tipo de muestra superficial que confirmara o negara algo, sólo se fue. Pero Saya hace mucho que sabía interpretar a Haji. Y quizá era la única capaz de hacerlo.

Haji usó su gran velocidad para llegar al punto más alto, logró ver todo désde ahí. Se trataba de un lugar totalmente cerrado, parecía una cárcel pero seguramente era una base. En la entrada habían un total de cinco guardias y cinco perros. La verja estaba llena de alambres con púas para nadie intentase saltarla. El paredón estaba hecho en forma cuadrada y en cada esquina también se hallaba un guardia armado. Habían unas torres de control dónde también habían otros centinelas, de hecho eran cuatro torres construidas en posición de los puntos cardinales, al parecer el asunto era delicado. Sino para qué tanta seguridad.

Ya sabía como entrar sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta, y sí algo salía mal simplemente tendría que desmayarlos, la intención era entrar y averiguar todo lo posible.

Haji regresó, le dio la información a Saya. También le hizo saber que todo estaba cerrado así que la única forma de saber para qué era ese lugar era entrando.

-No sé que esperar, quizá no nos lleve a Diva... pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos están esperando. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos y muy rápido ¿cómo es qué aún no nos han notado? Díme Haji ¿Tu qué crees?-Preguntó Saya a su caballero, no retóricamente sino en busca de ayuda para actuar de la manera más segura.

-Ya hemos avanzado bastante, no tiene sentido retroceder. Al igual que tú creo que nos están esperando, nos han dejado demasiadas pistas.-Dijo Haji pensando en todo.- De todas formas, yo cumpliré tus deseos.-dejándole en claro que si lo que quería era una retirada el acataría sin chistar.

-Lo sé, pero creeme no estoy aquí para salir con el rabo entre las patas. Sea lo que sea que nos espere ya teníamos en claro cuál es la situación, matar o morir.-Dijo Saya seria, pues eso venía sucediendo desde que comenzó esa guerra.

Haji sacó la katana y se tendió, ella la recibió sabiendo que ese sería un día de uso para su arma.

-Vamos.-Dijo y rápidamente empezarían a subir.

Haji la cargó y ambos estaban en el punto más alto, Saya notó que todo lo que le dijo Haji era cierto. Miraba por todas partes buscando un punto de infiltración, pero las instalaciones eran de concreto. Además estaban vigilando y no quería entrar a sabiendas de todos. Empezó a usar su oído, escuchaba los insectos, las conversaciones de los guardias, sus respiraciones. Y empezó a hacer un recorrido más a fondo... y derrepente logró escuchar algunas voces provenientes de adentro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que por la parte de atrás había una conexión entre dos edificios de la base. Y entre ellos había un conducto, désde allí provenían más voces. Bien ya sabía por dónde entrar.

-Hay un conducto que conecta esos dos edificios, debe ser de uso limitado.-Dijo señalando a Haji el punto.- Así que no creo que esté lleno, aunque más al fondo hay más que sólo personas.

-Lo veo, tienes razón. Pero no creo que esto sea una emboscada.-dijo Haji dándole a entender otra razón.

-Nos trajeron a propósito... Amshel está aquí, pero Diva no. Debí imaginarlo antes.-Dijo Saya cerrando los ojos y lentamente volviendo a abrirlos.-No importa ya, entremos.

Se movieron instantáneamente, entraron al conducto por una una vía de ventilación que se encontraba cerca. Desde afuera el conducto se vía oscuro así que era difícil saber quién se trasladaba por esa ruta. Pero désde adentro era otra cosa, se veía claramente lo que ocurría afuera, claro lo que estuviera al alcance de la vista. Siguieron caminado hasta que encontraron dos pasillos, decidieron optar por el izquierdo, más bien Saya y Haji sólo la seguía. Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia, llena de cubículos de cristal. En cada uno se encontraban diferentes tipos de criaturas y en otros quirópteros. Quirópteros imperfectos, algunos con deformidades y otros con variaciones y defectos que no tenía un caballero.

-Veo que has encontrado mi sala de ajustes para mejorar nuestro futuro, y el futuro de Diva.-Dijo un hombre entrando, era Amshel.

Enseguida Haji se colocó en guardia.

-¿Sala de ajustes? ¿Mejor futuro? ¿Así que ésto es todo para tí? Te estás creyendo un dios tratando de "mejorar" según tú, una raza que quiere llevar a la perdición de otra. Creo que tú visión futurista tiene bastantes defectos, éstas criaturas no son ni un ápice de la capacidad de un verdadero caballero.-Terminó de decir Saya con una mirada bastante acusadora.

-Nosotros tenemos mejores capacidades que un humano, además por algo estamos en éste mundo, y tu no deberías jactarte dando sermones de acabar con la existencia de una raza, cuando tú misma quieres acabar con la vida de tu propia hermana menor y erradicar tú especie sólo para ser aceptada.-Presumía Amshel con una sonrisa.- Y eso de "defectos" me deja sin cuidado, todo empieza así, y poco a poco iremos mejorando. Pasen los años que pasen, yo esperaré y te mostraré que no estoy jugando a ser un dios, sino que puedo ser un dios.

-Tu que alguna vez fuiste un humano, deberías tener en cuenta que esas capacidades que obtuviste luego de cambiar no te sirven de nada cuando sigues actuando de manera vil, codiciando el poder, siendo cruel y de mente estrecha. ¿No crees que esas capacidades pierden valor cuándo sigues teniendo viejos ideales de una antigua vida? Porque yo creo que no hay mucha diferencia entre un humano y un quiróptero en cuanto errores se refiere. Puesto que sigues teniendo los mismos ideales y argumentos que cuando viviste como un humano. ¿Dónde están esas capacidades de las que tanto presumes?-Le retó Saya.

-¿Estás segura de querer conocerlas?-Le preguntó sarcásticamente Amshel.

En ese momento llegó alguien a cortar la tensión que estaban teniendo.

-Vaya vaya, vamos que todos somos familia. Dejen la guerra por un momento.-Dijo un hombre rubio que acababa de aparecer.

-Nathan ¿qué quieres?-Preguntó Amshel al otro caballero.

-Ash ¡qué modales!-Exclamó el rubio.-Tan sólo vine a saludar a la otra reina unos momentos ¿o me crees tan déspota cómo tú? Yo sí sé darle su puesto Saya.-Y la miró entonces hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que Haji reaccionó interponiéndose entre Saya y ambos caballeros.-¡Que suerte tienes querida! Un caballero atento a tu seguridad y no en sus propios anhelos.-Dijo con doble sentido y una mirada que le envió un mensaje bastante claro a Amshel por sí le había quedado duda del comentario.

-¿Para qué nos hicieron venir?-Preguntó Saya, pues era mejor tener todo claro antes de que las cosas se intensificaran aún más.

-No fue algo obligado, tú viniste porque así lo quisiste. De hecho la curiosidad de saber el porqué de muchas cosas fue lo que te arrastró hasta aquí.-Le aclaró Nathan a Saya y ella sabía que era verdad.

-Entonces dime de una vez lo que querías que supiese, porque son ustedes los que quieren un pacto o tregua por ahora.-Dijo Saya con suspicacia.-Pero esas no son mis intensiones, si quieres decirme algo, ahora es el momento ustedes siempre han sabido de antemano cuál es labor que hago desde hace tiempo.

-Así que no vas a aceptar ningún acuerdo, bien eso imaginé. Pero espero Saya que los del escudo rojo te ayuden más de lo que pueden dar. Recuerda que ellos sólo son humanos, son crueles y de mente estrecha como hace unos momentos me dijiste-Dijo Amshel dándole a entender que el tenía una ventaja, los de su bando estaban en mismo charco. Sin importar lo sucio que fuera.

Derrepente se acercó con máxima velocidad, incluso para Haji fue difícil detenerlo. Pero no iba hacerle daño a Saya sólo a decirle algo en el oído. Entonces la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

-Tanto Diva y tú están en los momentos más endebles, y es bastante obvio que no has empezado a dormir porque has prolongado el momento a punta de resistencia, pero esa resistencia no durará mucho.-Y ese alejó y empezó a sonreír.

-¿Sólo para esto me trajiste aquí? ¿Para decirme algo que ya sabía?cuida el tiempo Amshel, cuidalo.-Dijo sin inmutarse Saya.

Haji se quedó dónde estaba pues Nathan lo había detenido, y además de darse cuenta que no iban a hacerle daño a Saya. Al menos no ese día.

-Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente como para haberte dejado las cosas claras, Ya sabes Saya, guerra avisada no mata soldado.-Dicho esto se marchó rápidamente.

-Hasta luego, cuidate Saya y tú también querido.-Dijo Nathan guiñando un ojo y haciendo lo mismo que Amshel se marchó.

Unos minutos después Saya y Haji se retiraron de ahí, no tenía sentido quedarse Amshel sólo fue a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Diva debe estar durmiendo entonces, o a punto de caer en él. Como sea, ya estamos avisados Haji.-Dijo más serena de lo que debería.

-El tiene razón en algo, y es que escudo rojo no es completamente confiable.-Dijo Haji exponiendo el asunto.

-De hecho lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Pero necesitamos trabajar juntos, Diva tiene una ventaja sobre mí, ella tiene muchas personas con poder de su lado y mientras eso siga así Amshel tendrá muchas puertas abiertas cuando el disponga y hará lo que quiera. Por eso necesitamos del escudo rojo, sino cuando yo esté durmiendo tú estarías en riesgo y el futuro de los humanos en juego.-Dijo consciente de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-De todas maneras el mismo sabe que ahora no se perfeccionará lo que quiere crear, pero poco a poco a avanza.-Dijo Haji dándole a entender a Saya que seguramente no iban a poder detener que siguiera con los experimentos que estaba llevando a cabo.-Quiere una armada más grande pero no de su igual, no puros como los caballeros.

-Eso es lo que me intriga ¿cuál es el afán de Amshel por experimentar? Cuando tiene mejor probabilidad de ganarme esta guerra con caballeros verdaderamente puros.-Puntualizó Saya.

Haji no dijo más nada, mientras Saya seguía pensando en el asunto.

~OoOoOoO~

El Escudo Rojo hacía todo lo posible por llevar a cabo los planes que tenían con Saya y los habían ajustado a la situación. Era mejor no forzarla puesto que su temperamento era bastante diferente désde de que ella había huido de zoológico.

-¿Saben dónde se encuentra ahora?-Preguntaba un hombre perteneciente a la organización del lado de Saya.

-No señor, le perdimos el rastro luego que le respondiéramos la carta.-Respondió uno más joven y de rango más bajo.

-Muy bien, seguramente ella nos contacte de nuevo pero hay que estar atentos.-culminó el hombre.

~OoOoOoO~

-Sabiendo esto lo mejor será terminar la misión que nos encargaron.-Le informó Saya a su compañero.

-Como tú desees.-Fue todo lo que dijo Haji.

**Continuará...**

**Hola, gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo el fic. De hecho hay una o dos que están bastante pendiente eso me anima. En cuanto a la trama original debo decir que tiene sus similitudes, no quiero salirme de lo que fue Blood +. de hecho le estoy dando ese toque de misterio pero no tanto. pero yo lo estoy haciendo a mi manera jeje. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo hasta la próxima, no leemos ^~^/ **

**Nota:**** los sucesos plasmados en éste capítulo y los anteriores nunca sucedieron en el manga o el animé sólo es para la trama de fic. **


	4. Emociones y retorno

**Genero:Drama/Thriller/Romance/ Fantasía. **

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo intento ganar experiencia como escritora de fics, y hacerlos pasar un buen rato sumergiéndolos en la historia. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Frío de invierno**

**Capítulo 04**

**Emociones y retorno**

Después de las míseras palabras que había escuchado por parte de Amshel, Saya había estado pensando bastante en el asunto. Puede que Amshel sólo lo hubiese dicho para querer herir su orgullo de la vida humana que vivió durante sus primeros años, cosa que no logró más bien le hizo darse cuenta en que sí, algunas de las palabras que había pronunciado Amshel albergaban un grado de verdad pero no de la manera en que él las había dicho. Mofarse de manera tan descarada de las vidas de los humanos e incluso de ella misma y de Diva fue lo que le molestó.

Ahora viajando en medio de una tormenta por el corazón de Rusia, salvaje y profundo. La carreta dónde iban era de agradecer, pues un señor de edad mediana que iba pasando por el sendero que ellos mismos transitaban reparó en la gran ventisca de nieve que se avecinaba y los invitó a viajar junto a él hasta pasada la tempestad.

Saya y Haji subieron sin oponerse y enviándose un mensaje con la mirada supieron que ambos repararon en los mismo, al apreciar con cautela a el señor notaron que era una buena persona además ya habían caminada trecho bastante largo desde que salieron de la base de Amshel.

-¿Son extranjeros?-preguntó el señor con sonrisa amable.

-Si.-Dijo Saya de manera amistosa.

-Yo me llamo Sasha, un nombre muy común para un nativo como yo.-Dijo el ahora conocido Sasha en busca de una conversación normal y amena para conocer un poco más acerca de los jóvenes a bordo de su vehículo.

-Yo soy Saya, él es Haji. No sé si serán comunes o no pero son nuestros nombres.-Informó Saya.

-¿Y qué hace una jovencita como tú con éste muchacho en medio de todo ésto?-Preguntó en señor refiriéndose al que el conflicto que atravesaba el país no era nada bueno para que unos extranjeros decidieran andar de paso.

-De hecho estamos aquí en busca de unos parientes, luego que los encontremos regresaremos a nuestro hogar y todos estaremos a salvo.-Mintió Saya.

-Vaya, espero logren encontrarlos y corran con la suerte de salir con bien y no verse involucrados con ninguno de esos desastres que están ocurriendo ahora mismo.-Dijo Sasha con buenos deseos.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a dejar de nevar, mientras Saya y Sasha siguieron conversando el sacó el tema de la música puesto que sabía tocar el violín y entablaron una muy buena conversación, Saya le hizo saber que ella y Haji tocaban el Celo. Haji de vez en cuando pronunciaba algunas palabras, casi todas afirmativas y negativas pero al menos eran algo. Cuando ya no hubo más nieve que cayera, Saya y Haji dieron gracias al señor por el favor de llevarlos los más lejos posible y resguardarlos de la tormenta. Bajaron de la carreta y se despidieron al igual que Sasha quien fue tan amable y le deseó un bienaventurado recorrido y que encontrara a sus parientes.

-Ese señor era muy bueno ¿Sabes Haji? Por personas como él es que sigo esforzándome por exterminar a Diva y sus caballeros, personas como él, llenos de gentileza, personas buenas e inocentes, ajenos a cualquier índice paralelismo con esas cosas malas que los humanos hacen, sé y estoy consciente de que no son perfectos, pero no por algunos de ellos con malos pensamientos y haceres pérfidos y malignos paguen todos por igual. Aunque signifique que todos tengamos que desaparecer.-Saya había logrado disipar esas dudas, al menos en ese instante. Las dudas que había impregnado Amshel acerca de confiar en los humanos. Y se lo transmitió a Haji.

-Haré lo imposible y te protegeré Saya, para cumplir tus deseos.-Le hizo saber Haji, pero con una amargura en lo profundo porque ella era su razón de existir, pero Saya no era la clase de persona que albergaba parcialidad en ese punto. Si morían serían _**Todos **_sin ella ser la excepción. Saya le había hecho prometer el acto más doloroso que él pudiera cometer. Asesinarla.

Después que todo aquello acabara, él tendría que hacerlo. Saya le hizo prometerlo, y esa promesa es la única orden que él no quería cumplir. Pero su posición como caballero es cumplir todo y absolutamente todo lo que su dama le ordene. Y Saya se lo había pedido, suplicado más que como una orden un favor. Un favor que sellaría con sangre de por medio y un final mortal. Pero que sólo podía hacerlo él, la persona que más amaba a Saya. Quién iba a imaginarse que aquella niña caprichosa iba a lograr hacer nacer un sentimiento tan noble, profundo y suave. Poco a poco fue amando Saya, y el convertirse en su caballero amplificó de manera infinita ese sentimiento.

-Lo sé, fuiste tú el primero en hacerme albergar esperanzas, tú jamas sentiste miedo de mí, no me despreciaste ni te apartaste. Has estado conmigo en las buenas y peores ocasiones hasta el día de hoy.-Le respondió Saya con una mirada que trasmitía, alma, constancia gratitud y mucho afecto.

-Eras muy terca.-Dijo Haji sonriendo, de esas pocas sonrisas que sólo podía sacarle Saya. Llena de calidez.

-Tú también, sé que no te las puse fácil. Era una niña... bastante caprichosa orgullosa y ya sabes las razones.-El recuerdo de esas personas que le habían dado la espalda calificándola de monstruo, era un recuerdo nada emotivo.-Pero gracias a ti y a Joel era feliz.-Dijo luego con otro semblante más animado.-Eras bastante obstinado Haji.

Ambos hicieron memoria de los momentos más bonitos, risas, juegos, travesuras. Su compañerismo los llevó a un cambio bueno en sus vidas.

~OoOoOoO~

Enviarle un pequeño mensaje a Saya era la tarea que iba a dar Amshel. Su atrevimiento en su último encuentro no lo dejó de buenas, la muy insolente creía que toda esa cháchara que le había dicho serviría para cambiar las cosas, pero ya le haría saber que era él quién llevaba las de ganar.

-Grigori.-Llamó con voz lerda.-Ve y busca a Saya, hazlo y dale un pequeño pero claro mensaje.

-Bien, ya me estaba hartando de hacer jugar a las marionetas ignorantes.-dijo Grigori.

-No importa la aldea, sea grande o pequeña. De todas formas los humanos pensarán que son actos provocados por su estúpida guerra.-Hizo saber Amshel.

-Ni tan estúpida, gracias a esa guerra nosotros tenemos más poder.-osó a decir el caballero.

-Asegúrate de cumplir mis ordenes y ya.-Dijo rústicamente el líder de los caballeros.

-Recuerda que yo sirvo a mi reina, vivo y muero sólo por ella.-Le aclaró Grigori.

-Pues recuerda tú, que mis ordenes son las mismas de Diva.-Advirtió Amshel con una sonrisa segura.

-Me voy, asegúrate de hacer que esos imbéciles cumplan su función.-Refiriéndose al zar y su familia.

Amshel quedó saboreando el dulce sabor del poder, mientras que Grigori la amargura de carecer totalmente de él.

~OoOoOoO~

habituados a la cotidianidad del camino que no cambiaba mucho, pequeños pueblos con escasos habitantes y cúmulo de nieve por doquier. El paisaje era tan parecido que podías extraviarte o pensar que ibas en círculos haciendo el mismo recorrido. Pero en lo alto de una colina se distinguía un letrero con el nombre del siguiente pueblo. Al llegar a lo alto notaron que éste era más grande que los anteriores, su población debía ser más porque habían muchas casas. Quizá ahí podían ayudarles a saber en qué dirección se hallaba la estación más cercana.

-Es muy bonito, diferente.-Dijo Saya.

-Si.-Mencionó Haji.

Seguido de esas palabras sonó muy claro el estomago de Saya rogando por alimentos. La chica no pudo hacer más que teñir de rosa sus mejillas. Haji la miró sin miramiento reprobador, de hecho había estado a punto de preguntarle si deseaba comer. Ahí su respuesta.

-Vamos, debe haber algún sitio donde puedas comer.-Anunció él.

-Ya no tenemos suficiente dinero, lo que nos queda sería para abordar el siguiente tren.-Le informó Saya.

-No te preocupes, conseguiré comida. -Le hizo saber él, pero ella no sabía de qué manera.

En eso el empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió resignada, rió para sus adentros no se suponía que era él que la seguía a ella. Ahí estaba aún el joven obstinado de hace varios años.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo, bastante ameno, la gente era distinta de los otros sitios donde habían pasado. Alegre, amigable como si sus preocupaciones hubiesen desaparecido. Había niños jugando en lo que seguramente era una plaza, y notaron que había algún tipo de festividad. Adornos y lamparas embellecían la blanquecina tarde.

-Corre rápido tenemos que buscar las bebidas.-Lograron escuchar de una joven de los tantos que pasaron por su lado.

-Calmate que he estado yendo y viniendo desde que me levanté.-Dijo la otra que la acompañaba.-El festival de invierno de éste año debe ser el que más disfrutemos, papá dice que debemos saber usar el tiempo y aprovechar que nada ha pasado por acá. Que seamos lo más felices y quizá ni siquiera nos veamos afectados.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. La gente de ahí era muy unida, y el que no llegase alguna clase de combatientes fuera del bando fuera era bastante bueno; la etapa que atravesaba el país era insostenible pero los habitantes de ese pueblo tenían efecto bastante esperanzado.

Por dondequiera que pasaran era lo mismo, no había tiendas abiertas ni nada donde comer. Pero en el festival podrían hacerlo, esperarían a que las personas terminaran de organizarse. Y así fue.

Las personas habían hecho una recolecta cuidadosa de los frutos de la zona antes de llegar el invierno, fueron guardados en una bodega para mantenerlos y ser útilizados en su debido momento. Y no había necesidad de comprar todo era para compartir, y Saya y Haji al saber de eso se sintieron más despreocupados.

-Tomen lo que quieran, no sean tímidos.-Decía una señora regordeta, rubia y bastante habladora.

Saya tomaba sólo lo necesario, pero todo ese festín se veía delicioso, tortillas, jaleas, panecillos... tantas cosas.

-Bien, tomaré uno de estos .-Dijo Saya sonriendo a la señora y tomando una panecillos y untándole la jalea melocotón que tenían.-Mmm está muy rica.-Dijo y llenándose la barbilla de jalea.

La señora sonreía y animaba a Saya comer todo lo que veía, Haji admiraba en silencio pero sonriendo por dentro.

-Vaya niña, pero comes un montón ¿Dónde te cabe tanta comida? No eres gorda. Mirame a mí, ésto es por disfrutar bien de la comida.-Decía la señora tocando su tripa, y luego riendo a carcajadas.

Y así el resto de la tarde transcurrió de igual manera, Saya y Haji visitaron los demás puestos, vieron una obra que presentaron unos chicos, luego hubo un baile y así llegó la noche, las personas fueron muy amables y les hablaron de una posada para que pasaran la noche.

Les dieron una habitación gratuita, puesto que los dueños eran familiares de la señora que simpatizó con Saya en el primer puesto de comida, y ella hizo los arreglos. Les dieron una habitación con dos camas, pero Saya sabía muy bien que una sola bastaba. Haji iba velar su sueño como de costumbre. Pero eso no podían saberlo esas personas obviamente. Dentro de la habitación había un pequeño baño con todo para su uso personal y también ropa de dormir.

Saya salió del cuarto de baño con una camisón blanco de mangas largas y titiritando del frío. Menos mal había un montón de cobijas en su cama y la pequeña chimenea que había en la habitación emanaba un calorcito agradable, habían corrido con mucha suerte esta vez.

-Vaya estas comodidades se me hacían bastante lejanas.-Sonrió Saya hundiéndose en el colchón y arropándose hasta la barbilla. Ya tenía menos frío.

-Si quieres te doy las mantas que están en la otra cama.-Ofreció Haji.

-Sólo una, luego podría enredarme entre tanta tela.-Dijo Saya.

Y así fue, Haji le tendió una nomas y regresó a la silla que donde estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella. Como las habitaciones de la posada estaban separadas como mini casitas Rusas Haji podía tocar su Celo. Y con la melodía llenando la habitación Saya se quedó dormida. La tenue luz de la chimenea y la lamparita de de queroseno distinguía perfectamente el rostro apacible de Saya.

Y así transcurrieron pocas horas, Haji reparó en unos gritos a lo lejos. Salió sin llamar a Saya pues debía cerciorarse de qué se trataba. Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, encontró varias personas muertas, los caballos en los establos nerviosos relinchando como si adivinasen que estaban asesinando a sus dueños. Haji regresó rápidamente a despertar a Saya.

En el camino tropezó con varios huéspedes presas del pánico al oír los horribles gritos y no saber de qué se trataba. Y llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo Saya.

Ella debió despertarse en algún momento y escuchar los gritos, porque cuando Haji entró ella ya esta vestida, se había vestido para la lucha. La indumentaria que llevaba antes de cambiar la comida por el vestido.

-Es caballero, he podido oírlo me está llamando.-Explicó a Haji.

-Ya ha asesinado a varias personas, hay que detenerlo antes que siga con la matanza.-Le comunicó el caballero lo sucedido.

-La katana.-Pidió Saya y extendió su mano para recibirla.

Haji sin duda alguna la sacó del estuche y se la entrego. Salieron de inmediato a las afueras, otearon todo el territorio que sus ojos podían abarcar. Visualizó centenares de personas heridas, fuego en algunas casas. Y gente ayudando a los heridos. Rápidamente se encolerizó. Maldito Amshel, así que estaba buscando provocarla.

-Haji, dejame sola no te preocupes por mí y ayuda a todos los que puedas.-Le indicó Saya bastante alterada, aunque quisiera esconderlo no podría era bastante claro.

-Como desees.-Dijo Haji alejándose y cumpliendo con la orden dada. No quería dejarla sola, pero sabía que Saya en las condiciones que se encontraba no iba aceptar un no, además que iba a por el causante de los hechos a matarlo, no a negociar.

Saya corrió hacia la zona donde escuchaba nuevos gritos y veía claramente lo que estaba por suceder. Llegó justo cuando el caballero intentaba asesinar unos niños, tres hermanitos yacían presas del miedo y el horror en un rincón viendo como la criatura estaba a punto de asesinar a lo que seguramente era su hermana mayor. La niña tendría como unos trece años.

Saya llegó sin previo aviso y le cortó el brazo con el que iba atravesar a la niña. Inmediatamente calló al suelo la chica, también el miembro mutilado.

-Aaaaah.-Gimió de dolor el caballero.-Maldita me las vas a pagar.

El sable no albergaba ningún signo de haber sido lubricado de sangre, así fue. Saya actuó rápidamente sin llenar el borde de la lamina con su sangre, sino hubiese acabado matando al caballero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar así con unas vidas tan inocentes?-Le recriminó ella.

-Jajaja ya llegaste con tus aires de grandeza. Esto te lo has ganado tú solita, Amshel me ha dicho que te deje bien claro como serán las cosas si tú pretendes pisotearle.-Le hizo saber Gregori.

-Raspuntín.-Lo miró con sumo cuidado, luego dirigió su mirada a los niños que aún se encontraban allí y les dijo.-Corran, alejense los más que puedan y busquen quien los ayude.

Los niños inmediatamente hicieron caso a Saya, ayudaron a su hermana a levantarse y corrieron a grandes zancadas de allí. Al haberse alejados los infantes Saya volvió su atención al caballero de su hermana.

-Espero que estés listo, porque te aseguro que...-

La frase de Saya quedó totalmente suspendida en el aire porque enseguida fue empujada hacia atrás por el caballero quien se le había abalanzado encima si previo aviso.

Ella como pudo logró golpearlo en el estomago haciendo que retrocediera, él sin embargo se echó para atrás sangrando por la herida que hacía unos momentos Saya le hizo. Su brazo izquierdo.

-Eso es para aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada.-Dijo levantándose para ir al ataque.

Saya quien había caído con una rodilla en tierra para frenar la el impacto, aún estaba la misma posición, pero rápidamente al ver que el caballero venía a contraatacar se levantó. El caballero hizo ademán de atacarla pero fue frenado por una daga que se incrustó un un ojo. Haji había vuelto, seguramente ya había prestado ayuda. Al menos la suficiente para volver.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, al perrito faldero.-dijo Grigori a Haji, sacándose la daga y manteniéndola en sus manos.-Veo que la ocasión se tornado bastante dispareja, así que me disculparan pero debo retirarme.-informó sin pudor.

Derrepente usó su máxima velocidad y le enterró la daga a Saya en una pierna, a lo que Haji con la misma rapidez fue en su ayuda. El caballero aprovechó para escapar con risa malévola y una frase al aire.

-Ajajaja Saya, así será siempre hasta que te rindas o te nos unas.-Dicho eso desapareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Haji.

-No es grave, es una simple herida sanará.-Respondió sacándose la daga y entregándosela a Haji.

El tomó la daga la guardó para luego cargar a Saya, mientras la sostuvo ella le dijo:

-Vámonos, sólo les he traído desgracias.-Dijo refiriéndose a las personas del pueblo.

Haji sin más empezó a dar grandes saltos para salir de allí los más rápido posible.

~OoOoOoO~

Mientras Grigori iba a toda marcha a informarle a Amshel los sucesos.

**Continuará...**

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, bueno me ha llegado un ataque de inspiración y acabado el capítulo antes de los esperado, espero haya sido de su agrado y que haya quedado a la altura de lo que deseaban leer en éste nuevo encuentro, bueno sin más me despido y por favor a quienes puedan dejar su aporte será bien recibido. Comentarios, consejos incluso correcciones. No tengan vergüenza de nada, pues si es para mejorar todas la criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Nota:**** los sucesos plasmados en éste capítulo y los anteriores nunca sucedieron en el manga o el animé sólo es para la trama de fic. **


End file.
